Club Penguin Rap Battle:Mr Cow2 vs Rookie
This will be a humorous song sung by Rookie and Mr Cow2.There are plans for a PH vs Cadence battle too. Lyrics *Rooie(talking,walking in):Thanks for the ride Cadence.Love you! *Mr Cow2(Talking):Cadence drove you to work? *Rookie(talking):Yeah! *Mr Cow2(now rapping):Well tell me every detail,i wanna know.Did yours lips touching eachovers been shown? *Rookie:Why are you complaing,all she did was drive.you wren`t even paying attetion,i only saw you from the behind. *Mr Cow2:C`mon get real Rookie,she`d never get with you.That is the one thing she would never do. *Rookie:She only drived me to work! *Mr Cow2:Stop lying you stupid jerk! *Rookie:Tell ya what?Dubstep Puffle was once my sidekick,Shadow Guy and Gmma Girl are my freinds and like me! *Mr Cow2:Those two losers?Don`t make me laugh!Somthing like that would never happen.P.S:Your as blind as a Bat! *Rookie:Well you know what?You were born at the gas station!Only cause your perents couldn`t pay for abortion!I swear i can rap all the way to the gates of heaven!I`m the hottest thing then the fire that killed seven! *Mr Cow2:That was an international tradgerdy!Besides,i think your thinking of me!You can just go and burn in heck!Your so dumb,you can`t tell the diferances of the two inflations! Rookie, we may have been binded together and locked in a safe but your no match for my FACE *Rookie:That doesn't even rhyme you fool! *Mr Cow2:You're the fool 'cus you rap like a mule! I don't know why she likes you and treats me like a turd but you're only a big fat nerd! *Rookie:Okay,That's a lie! *Mr Cow2:No it's not! You don't even know how to put on tie! *Rookie:You look like a platypus that needs a bathapus 'cos you smell stronger then a rusted bell. How can I tell? *Mr Cow2:Some penguins call me crater cow find Cadence and I will date her! I'll beat you up good and plenty now and later! *Rookie:(Sighs and drinks some water from a bottle and throws it to the ground)Now hold on a minute,why don`t we admit deafeat?Were rapping and embarissing ourselfs,as in you and me. *Mr Cow2:Not till i won the heart of Cadence i`m not!Your with the broonze trophy while i`m in the top spot! *Rookie:I think we should stop!Were hurting eachovers feelings!Do you wanna get banned of the island?Really? *Mr Cow2:Well i guess it`s worth it!I continue to rap!I can drive all the way las vegas,don`t show me the map!I swear i don`t give a darn about you and Cadence anymore.All i want is to crush you with my rapping skills,yall! *Rookie:Well,ya know whta?Yo mama called!She told me if i win,she won`t love you at all!Do your best,take my test,but you`ll still fail,check in your butt-kick box cause you got mail! *Mr Cow2:Well your gonna get served!Cause' I just replied:when i`m done with you,they`ll be pernament pain from your behind!Face it,Cadence is mine!Your so sour,it`s like you mixed lemon with lime! *Rookie:Well,actually,Cadence was mine before from when we begun!So really,it seems like i already...WON!!!(Music Ends)Mr Cow2 on the street y`all! They stop Rapping *Mr Cow2:...I gotta admit,i`m impressed. With ME *Rookie:What do you think Cadence? *Cadence:Well actually,who do YOU think won?Say in the comments below and also suggest another Rap Battle between two of your favourate charecters. Voting ends on 3/2/13. See you there couch potatoes! Category:Article stubs Category:Watercooler